


Sleep Deprived

by PB9



Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No drama whatsover, did i say fluff?, fluffffffffffffffff, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PB9/pseuds/PB9
Summary: Jinyoung couldn't fall asleep.He missed him.He missed Jihoon.





	Sleep Deprived

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sleep Deprived](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/506779) by Me. 

> This is a repost from my wordpress but AO3 only understands inspired.

Bae Jinyoung found himself twist and turn over and over again in his bed.

Yet he could not fall asleep.

He lay awake.

Facing the empty ceiling.

The emptiness feeling on his bed was too big, just like the bed he was on, way too big for one man.

He wasn’t sure what to do as he had done it all.

Whether it be counting sheeps, listening to music, damn, he even tried reading some textbooks but the result was the same.

Very sleepy boy unable to fall asleep into the dreamy worlds.

With his eyes widened – it wasn’t like he doesn’t know why he couldn’t fall asleep.

He missed him.

He missed Jihoon.

* * *

Jihoon looked up to see his own reflection on the mirror.

Fuck.

He looked bad – like really bad.

Dark under-eye bags.

Dull skin.

Sparkless eyes.

Unshaven face.

Long hair starting to hide his eyes.

.

He splashed another round of water from the faucet in a hopeless attempt to wake himself up.

This week really did him bad.

He grabbed his library card before leaving the bathroom.

* * *

Jinyoung was on his phone.

He knew, he knew all about the blue light thingy and how one is supposed to reduce their screen time one hour before sleeping – he knew – but he was bored. Cut the boy some slack.

He was just on twitter, seeing what people in the blue bird app were up to at this hour of the day – or night – whatever – he’s tired.

It was like he just didn’t know how to sleep – which was bad.

Very bad.

Especially in crucial time like this.

His finals were coming up soon – and tomorrow there will be a revision lecture which he _needed_ to attend.

His last chance to get an A – and he can’t mess it up.

He really did miss Jihoon.

Everything was just easier when the older boy was around.

* * *

Jihoon looked at the small screen in front of him and brought up one hand to massage his neck.

Maybe he should move to the PC zone, at least he wouldn’t have to scrunch up to read – or write – or whatever.

What the fuck was he actually doing?

Right – research.

He didn’t know how but he found himself searching in the search bar ‘Which coffee shops open 24 hours?’

He really wanted to go home – but coffee shop would have to be the destination for now.

He grabbed his library card, his phone and his jacket before leaving the library silent study zone soundlessly.

* * *

His room was dark again – no light from anywhere – none even from his phone.

Jinyoung snuggled to the giant duvet.

It’s still cold.

He thought of turning the AC down, but he knew well in his heart that it won’t solve a thing.

Jihoon probably won’t comeback tonight as he already said – well have done for the past week.

But Jinyoung was having a really big problem catching any sleep in the past week as well.

* * *

First coffee of the night was a hot americano from nearby 24 hours McCafe – he had to rely on McDonald’s coffee jesus christ.

It was the first one he saw outside his library though – since it passed midnight already – anything would do.

He sipped his coffee, blinked a couple times, and everything on his laptop screen appeared to make more sense now.

He moved his cursor to the corner and turned on the night light – illuminating his laptop with a yellow hue – apparently this feature makes the screen goes easy on your eyesight and makes you sleep better.

Well at least that’s what Jinyoung told him.

* * *

Jinyoung grabbed his phone (again he knew, sad right?) and turned on the torch feature, illuminating a part of the room.

He walked to the other bedroom with unoccupied bed and no bed linings.

He side eyed the nyoromo plushie next to the purin plushie before grabbing both, bringing them to bed with him.

With both of huggable size, he cuddled to the two dolls.

Awaiting the owner of the purin doll to come back.

* * *

Jihoon let out a big sigh of relief.

Shut down his laptop.

Unplugged all chargers from the power source.

Shove everything into his backpack leaving the mercy only to the ceramic on-the-go (actually starbucks) coffee cup which he gently put it in its designated pouch inside his backpack.

Everyone gotta cherish their first gift from the significant other right.

He glanced at his phone – 2:18.

Great, finally he could go home.

* * *

Jinyoung was still in the process of trying to catch some sleep, he grabbed his phone to find out the time to be 2:36.

Damn – he really need some sleep for the lecture tomorrow.

Suddenly, the light outside his room illuminate, which caused Jinyoung to spring up in his bed, with nyoromo still in his arms.

He placed extra attention in order to hear the almost soundless movements of someone taking off their shoes.

He opened the door sleepily, nyoromo hanging to one hand of his and poked his head out.

‘Oh hey, did I wake you up?’

Jinyoung shook his head in response, Jihoon sent back a warm smile.

‘Just give me 10 or less, I’ll join you in bed, okay?’

Jinyoung nodded lightly before dragging his feet on his way back to the big bed and Jihoon headed to the kitchen to clean his coffee cup before grabbing some spare pajamas from Jinyoung’s bedroom and went into the bathroom.

In just a moment, the light outside the bedroom was turned off, and in the darkness, the bedroom door was open, and then closed.

Weight of a body fell onto the bed next to Jinyoung.

‘Looks like you’re tired.’

‘I am – the dissertation is killing me – I mean – was.’

‘You finished it?’

‘Otherwise you would meet me at 8 when you’re about to leave like every other day.’

‘Right, well done hyung.’ Jinyoung tapped his boyfriend’s nose with a _boop_sound, in which Jihoon chuckled in response.

‘Did you not get any sleep?’ They both were staring at each other on the bed in the middle of all darkness. And Jinyoung didn’t need to answer anything, Jihoon knows – like every other time.

‘Then let’s get some sleep, alright?’ Jinyoung nodded in response while Jihoon moved closer to spoon Jinyoung in his sleep.

Jinyoung doesn’t miss Jihoon anymore.

And in Jihoon’s embrace, he finally could fall asleep.

* * *


End file.
